White, Red, and Yellow: Sample
by Sunsetfairy
Summary: This is a sample of an up-and-coming story of mine. I'm publishing this to see what kind of ratings to expect. I hope everyone likes it!


Sample

 **Hey, It's Sunsetfairy! I know this isn't a full story, let alone a chapter of one, but, I am working on a story and I created this little sample to see how you readers would react to it. This story takes place in the anime. I know it's only in its first season but I wanted to write this anyway. I'm currently thinking on making another version of this, taking place in the manga. If ratings are good then I may make up my mind faster. Here's a little info about my main character. Her name is Ichigo, and she has long white hair (she likes to pull some of it into pig tails) and her eyes are red. I hope you enjoy the sample.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, just Ichigo**.

 _I starred at the area around me. All I saw was white. A deafening silence filled the air. I grew suspicious of this whole situation. I looked down and saw Korosensei. His clothes were covered in blood. I fell to my knees beside him. His eyes, that were usually impossible to read, now looked lifeless. I felt something sticky on my hands. When I looked down at them all I saw was blood on them. My eyes widened at the sight of them._

 _'What happened? Did I kill Sensei?'_

 _Sure, I had to kill him, to save the Earth. I should be happy. He's dead and the Earth was saved. But, why did I feel so sad and discouraged? I heard footsteps behind me._

 _"It's not your fault" said a female voice. My blood turned to ice and I broke out in a cold sweat._

 _'It can't be!'_

 _"You saved the world. You just did what was necessary. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

 _I turned around to see a grown woman. She was dressed in a long white dress and her long brown hair rippled around her, her face covered by her hair. I kept my eyes on her._

 _"…..Mother" I half asked._

 _"Now we can be together. Happy and free. All you have to do is follow me, my child."_

 _"What are you saying Mother? How can you ask me to do such a thing?"_

 _Mother's smile faded. She clenched her teeth together and grabbed me by the neck. She then lifted me off the ground._

 _"You ungrateful little brat! I brought you into this world and this is how you repay me?! When I married your father I thought I could sever all ties to her, but no! You just had to be just like her. A demon!"_

 _She threw me to the ground and I landed on my side._

 _"You were always a stubborn child. Do you want even more pain?"_

 _She pointed behind me and what I saw completely shocked me. All of my classmates were lying on the ground. They were all covered in blood. I felt something on my pajamas. I looked down at myself and saw I was soaked in blood,_ their _blood._

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. I looked over myself and saw I was clean of any blood. Sweat poured down my face and I felt my cloths sticking to me, along with my covers.

'It was just a dream.' I told myself 'It was all just a disgusting dream.'

Even with my little pep talk I still wasn't at ease. I had to see them with my own eyes. I saw that I woke up ten minutes before Amy usually yelled at me to get up. I hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Amy was at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Well, someone got up early today. I'm surprised a stupid little girl like yourself managed to do that."

I didn't say anything. I fixed her breakfast and, as usual, she wolfed it down and ran to work. I didn't feel like eating, so, I hopped on the couch and watched the news. There wasn't anything on except stuff on celebrities and other junk. When I finally turned it off I noticed I still had quite a while before I could head to school.

'Well, maybe I should head out early. Just to make sure Korosensei and the others are okay.'

With that decided, I threw on my uniform, packed my bag, and headed out the door. When I finally reached the school I saw some students also making their way to the school. Their noses were either in a book or in a notebook. Almost everyone who was in classes A-D studied while walking to school. Some students looked up from their studying and gave me dirty looks. I looked away and just minded my own business. I heard some students talking about me as I walked.

"Hey, that's one of the E-Class flunkies."

"Stupid E-Class dummy."

"She's isn't even using her free time to study. It goes to show where she'll end up in life."

What free time? Do they think I'll walk and read at the same time? Reading while walking distracts you and you could end up tripping or running into something. I'd rather pay attention on where I'm going, thank you very much. I spotted Kayano and Nagisa. I sighed in relief when I saw them. Instead of talking to them I kept walking.

I made my way up the mountain and I came to the old school building. I hurried to the classroom, hopping to see Korosensei. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't on my side today. I ran out of the classroom and into the woods. I just _had_ to make sure he was okay. I came to the clearing he always relaxes in. I saw the familiar yellow octopus, lounging on a lawn seat, reading a newspaper. From the looks of it he got it in America. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

'He's okay. He's not dead. That's good.'

I quietly walked away. When I was a good distance from him I climbed a tree and settled on a branch, making sure I was hidden from sight. I decided to unscrew the bottle that contained my emotions a little. I pulled my knees up my chest, buried my face in my lap, and began crying my heart out. I cried for the family that never understood me, the friends who betrayed me, the person who I loved but had loved another **(A/N: She's talking about a boy she had loved but he ended up loving someone else in the end, so, no, she's not talking about liking someone else)** , and, most importantly, the teacher I had grown so fond of but had to assassinate.

Sadness, frustration, anger, and helplessness, that's all I felt as I cried like a baby. I finally stopped crying and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. It's fortunate that when I cry my eyes don't stay red for long. I hopped out of the tree and landed on my feet. My legs felt a little numb from sitting in the tree and I had to regain my balance for a few seconds. I turned to the direction of the old school building when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Well, well, good morning Ichigo. Didn't expect to see you at school so early today."

I turned around to see Korosensei. His face was as kind as ever, but, I noticed something else as well. Was it…..concern or…. something else? I put the cap back on and smiled.

"Good morning Sensei. I just thought I would get an early start today, that's all" I said.

Korosensei paused for a few seconds before speaking "Are you feeling alright Ichigo? You're looking quite pale."

"There's no need for you to worry Sensei. I'm fine."

He Mach-ran up to me and put one of his tenta-hands on my forehead. I flinched a little but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're a bit warm. Perhaps it would be best for you to go home and sleep it off. I'll give you all your work when you get back."

I smiled and said "I feel fine Sensei. I just had insomnia last night, that's all."

I knew lying to him wasn't good, but, I felt uncomfortable talking to him this way. Having these kinds of conversations always unnerved me. Don't ask.

"Alright, but, if your condition gets any worse, I'm taking you home. Understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

With the conversation over Korosensei Mach-ran away. Most likely to the classroom or back to his favorite spot. I put my hand on my forehead and huffed.

'What was he talking about? I don't have a fever. My body is most likely warm from climbing up and down that tree.'

With that figured out I headed back to the old school building. Eager to see what exiting things were going to happen and what plans my classmates all had to try to 'assassinate' Korosensei.

 **Well, that's it for the sample. I hope you all liked it. Please, no scorching hot flames. Gentle criticism is welcomed but don't bash me please. I'm still a new author.**

 **I don't know when I'll post the beginning of the actual story but I do know that it's going to take a while. I hope you all read my story when I do actually post it. Also, I do realize Ichigo's feelings don't add up but I'll explain that in the actual story. Bye for now**.

 **Definitions:**

 **Mach-ran:** **This is when Korosensei runs at high speed.**

 **Tenta-hands:** **Korosensei's tentacle hands.**


End file.
